


A Lucky dog

by MamaBlueberry



Series: Mutt/reader [2]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Couch Snuggles, F/M, Games, love comfession, mentions of depression episode, two massive dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: A bad day at work and having Sans fuss at Mutt, he finally can’t take it and just lets himself in at your place.The sight of you makes him remember, even you have bad days.





	A Lucky dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of this silly series. 
> 
> Enjoy a dorky type of love confession.

Mutt has had one of the worst days in a long while. Yeah him and Sans still fought like cats and dogs over humans lives and how the Queen she have trusted him to make the call and not a worthless dog.

That had been another fight over the phone at his break at lunch and nearly ended with a pole through his socket in the construction zone. He had no been proud of that happening and the worker nearly had heart failure but you can’t fire someone who can carry beams around with magic faster then a machine could.

He had to wear stupid safety goggles now. Ugh.

Now that he was off work and tired, he just wanted a hot shower and the ray of sunshine in his life, you.

God…thinking of you made his day already better and normally he could fight off his inner demons but lately, you had been busy with work, or so you said, and that cause short conversations via text and him not getting to just crawl into your arms after a bad night. It made him anxious and something in his bones wouldn’t settle until he saw you were ok.

First a shower though, he had enough respect for you to not show up looking like a skeleton that just crawled out of a grave, though he knew you wouldn’t say anything, he wanted the dirt and grime from between his bones.

Mutt stood outside his apartment door and sighed. He stopped teleporting home when Sans was there, bone ready for a surprise attack and fight, that had been a bad day.

Letting his magic stretch out, he felt through the door and apartment, feeling for Sans soul and when he felt none, he teleported in. No older snapping brother, perfect.

Slinking into the bathroom, Mutt was going to give his bones some much needed cleaning and attention.

——

You had been avoiding every call you could, hiding away from people and working schedules around so you could just have three days…just three.

Just because you were a Therapist, didn’t mean you were exempted from depression and you were having a bad, very bad week. You did your best to keep in touch with Papyrus, you never wanted to shut him out, he meant too much to you but it was still a hard thing.

So here you were, sitting on the couch in an over sized hoodie with knee socks on because it was too hot to turn the air off and too depressing to put on pants but your legs had gotten cold. For three days you have been playing Assassins Creed Origins ™️ and not even registering life.

Truthfully, you don’t even remember if you had eaten but that was besides the point, people needed murdered and you were gonna murder them all!

For a soul of Kindness and Patience, you got very murdery on games but its great stress relief.

Its not the Games that make people violent, its bad Wifi.

Zoning back into game after you had heard your phone vibrate again, you didn’t even notice the shift in the air as a certain person snuck in.

——

Mutt hummed as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his wait and another drying his skull. Sans still wasn’t here, perfect.

Grabbing his old style of clothes, the burnt orange turtleneck, his black skinny jeans, and signature jacket; all clean by the way. When they got to the surface and everything happened, Sans stopped cleaning Mutts clothes and really caring about him so he had to take it on himself to clean his clothes and your help to help him not ruin his favorite jacket.

Clean bones, clean clothes, and he even brushed his teeth…god you made him want to live.

Not caring about socks or his boots since he was going to teleport to your place, he picked up his phone and sent you a text to say he was goin to stop by and after three minuets of still being on unseen it made him worry.

Teleporting into your living room, his whole body slumped as the worry left him and he chuckled. The sight of your clothes made his soul twitch though, god you were beautiful.

“Hey.” Though he tried to talk soft, you still fumbled the controller in surprise and died. Oh god that pouty mad look, ‘Be still my beating soul’

“Paaaaaaaaaaaappy!” You whined unhappily, pouting as you loaded back up from the last save and started playing again. “You are a major butt!” He had only been there a moment and you felt lighter.

Mutt grinned and moved over tilting his head as you made no move to get out of the middle of the couch, he just shrugged and grinned wickedly.

The screech leaving you just made him laugh as he picked you up bridal style and sat in your spot, putting you down on his lap and trapping you there with his arms around your waist. You made a cute protesting noise, even kicking your legs but it didn’t take you long before you settled and leaned back against his ribs.

You were so cute and he showed just how much by burying his face in your neck and purring. You huffed playfully before reaching up with your hand and petting his skull. “So rude. Breaking and entering, assaulting, and making me die in my game!” He snorted and laughed, moving his skull to nuzzled the side of your head. “You missed me..” it was teasing and made you puff out your cheeks

Giving him a soft elbow to the ribs, you mumbled a soft “Shush..” before going back to your game. Mutt just leaned back against the couch and watched, having you just where you were, it made him happy.

——

It was three hours, three hours of you mumbling soft curses and Mutt chuckling while fiddling on his phone with one hand and the other still wrapped about you.

Both you and him had shifted during the time, his left leg stretched out on the dining table and his left pulled up under you while you had ended up on the couch between his legs and both of yours just hanging over his legs.

It was comfy to you and neither were complaining or at least for three hours Mutt hadn’t been.

He wanted your attention and he had been waiting silently as you got to the next checkpoint before using his magic to freeze your soul. The whines of protest were drowned out in his humming as he took the controller and went to the ps4™️ screen and put the game station into sleep mode, just to make sure you didn’t get the controller back, he levitated it over onto the entertainment center.

Putting his phone on the table, he wrapped both arms around you and snapped off his magic the same moment he fell to the side.

——

“You!” Honestly you hand no words, you would be lying if you said you wanted up but you did wiggle until you were laying on your back with your legs overtop his long ways. “I was so close you know..” he just gave that cute smile of his.

Not fair!

Turning your head away, you looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Honestly laying down made you realize how much your back hurt from sitting up so long.

You were almost zoned out when something wet slid along your neck and if Mutt wasn’t as quick as he would, your would have ejected yourself right onto the floor. You sounded like a broken record, unable to make one coherent sentence and how red your face was, Mutt was in stitches.

Smacking at his arm, you kicked your legs to get away from him but he latched on, holding you down and ‘chewing’ on your neck making you fall to pieces in laughter and screeching. All that cloudiness in your soul was lifted with each laugh.

——

Mutt moved his head up and chuckled, watching as you panted for air.

So beautiful.

His soul squeezed and popped, it was like he ate poprocks and drank soda at once.

His left hand cupped your face and wiped away a tear that slid down your face and you smiled, it was like the most beautiful star.

He was lost in that light, unable to think but your smile and laugh, his teeth pressed against your soft lips before he could even think.

When his mind caught up with him and he froze. You were not pushing him away or pulling him closer.

Shit.

Shit!

SHIT!

——

You were shocked.

Your brain was not going but your soul was bouncing around as if someone set of fireworks and yet you couldn’t move.

Mutt moved back, staring down at you and your red face and all you can do is stare back.

Move you idiot!

He was really moving away.

Move!!

“M-more!”

Mutt froze and stared at you unsure before his grin grew and he leaned back down, kissing you again.

This time your body shifted into gear and your arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and his arms wrapped around your waist. There was no space between both of you besides clothes.

Soft slow kisses that made you pant and his sharp teeth press to your cheek and down your jaw. “I love you..” they left your lips before you could stop and he just squeezed you tighter and hide his face against your neck. “My beautiful star, I love you.”

You both ended up snuggling there for a while longer until both of your stomachs growled and it was just a mix of giggles and laughter.

“ _Pizza_?” Mutt grinned.

“Only if I get Garlic bread!” That got you another kiss and laugh.

God, you loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys go!
> 
> A cute love confession! 
> 
> Guess next would be if anyone wants a nsfw version. 
> 
> Also if you have ideas, hit me up on tumblr for oneshots or such at https://too-much-undertale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Plus if you donate to my Ko-Fi you will get a story personally for you with what ever char pairing you like. ko-fi.com/mamablueberry


End file.
